


Oh, that memory road, look at how long it goes down the forgotten road.

by LadyGreen99



Category: Red vs. Blue, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Red vs Blue - Freeform, Request filled, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreen99/pseuds/LadyGreen99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church, within the Blood Gulch, remembers his past with Texas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, that memory road, look at how long it goes down the forgotten road.

Church was sitting on the edge of the Blue base looking out into the never changing canyon, before everyone was up to annoy the shit out of him.

He was in his regulation clothing-which basically consisted of a blue shirt and a lighter blue sweatpants-feeling like...well, like shit. Not that was unusual, considering that he almost always felt this way since he got into this godforsaken canyon. From what he can recall, he never had this much of a problem with nightmares before this.

Church usually thinks this was because, back then, he had Texas to help him.

She was always an angry, cold-hearted bitch; he wasn't lying to Tucker about that.

But she was _his_ angry, cold-hearted bitch, and while it wasn't perfect-he was an angry, stubborn-head bastard, but he was _her_ bastard-he remembered it being ok.

In fact, from the memories that seem so foggy, things were actually pretty good.

He remembers them being happy, when they weren't attacking each others' throats-in the figurative and literal sense- they actually did couple...things.

Like, going to the movies, arguing over who was going to pay for the dinner bill-though, eventually it become a thing where they switched the bill every time they went to dinner after...an incident that led them to getting arrested for a night- cuddling on the  couch, and just being a love-y dove-y couple. Unless they were fighting...and, well, due to the fore mentioned bastard and bitch business, they fought often about shit; literally, it could be about anything and they could fight about it.

Of course, they still loved each other-or so Church likes to think in these moments-and every couple had their arguments.

But then the arguments got worse. And not like the usual stuff, either; it got so bad that after the fought, that after he left-sometimes storming out of the house- just the softest noise of a hiccup or a sob floated to his ears, before he either stomped off or heard no more.

He saw she was cheating on him with other guys; she wasn't exactly subtle about cleaning up after herself or the guys she attracted over.

He didn't let it bug him, however; he got his payback when he slashes the said guys tires or the times he decides to be a little rougher when they have sex.

The arguments, the shouts, the lies, everything just kept going down, down and deeper into the pit of that darkness of hating to love each other or loving to hate each other, he didn't give a shit then and could barely understand it after it ended.

But before it burned crashing to the floor, there was the briefest moment when they sat watching  some terrible Spanish  soap opera, mocking the characters for their lives and being more fucked up than theirs.

It reminded him of the times when things weren't so fucked up, when things were a hell of a lot easier then what they were now. But most of all, you remember loving her without many complications, when it was just you two; no other guys, no other 'friends' staying over, no screaming fights, just

you and her.

Church and Texas.

Just them.

The next day, he had bought a ring. It was simple silver band, with the top of it having a star of Texas, her home state. It wasn't from one of those big fancy name brands like Jay or Kewlers or whatever the fuck they were called, and the ring itself was pretty cheap.

He knew, though, that Texas would love the ring.

But then on his way back home, he saw people screaming, crying, and being terrified, that's when he learned.

Reach had fallen.

When he arrived home, she had already left with a note on the microwave, with a simple drawing of a shooting star.

And he followed and tried to stop her, oh god did he try, but he tried and couldn't succeed and-

A boom came from inside Blue base that shocked Church out of his day-whatever, and made him jump out of his spot and nearly made him fall off of Blue base.

"TUCKER DID IT." Caboose screamed from the base.

"CABOOSE, THAT WAS ALL YOU. YOU BURNED THE OATMEAL." Tucker shouted back at him.

"YEAH, WELL, YOU BURNED THE WATER, AND I'M STILL NOT SURE HOW YOU MANAGAED TO DO THAT, WITH WATER."

"OH, SHUT UP AND HELP ME CLEAN THIS-CABOOSE, NO, PUT DOWN THE OIL. **CABOOSE, STOP!** CHURCH HELP, CABOOSE IS GOING TO KILL ME BY BEING A DUMBASS!"

"USING A LIQUID WILL PUT OUT FIRES, THAT'S WHAT I LEARNED IN MAGIC CLASS."

"CABOOSE, THAT WAS SOME SCIENCE BULLSHIT, IT'S NOT REAL."

"THAT'S LIKE SAYING SANTA ISN'T REAL."

"HE ACTUALLY ISN'T, CABOOSE."

A gasp. "TUCKER, TAKE THAT BACK."

While the two had their fight, Church sighed and got up from a sitting position an proceeded to join the  fray of his two dumbasses.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DUMBASSES DOING IT'S 7:00AM IN THE MORNING, SO KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU."

And that made Church feel a little better about Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, thank you for reading this piece of fanwork. If you could I would apperiate some feedback on how to improve, but I tried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this very much.  
> Good day!


End file.
